Parched Ocean
by OldNameEraseTrail
Summary: Lusting adventure after two long years, Captain Jack Sparrow's past catches up when he meets a girl who he betrayed long ago. Even if Jack realizes her hatred towards him, while journeying on the ocean something inside of him begins to fall for her.
1. Prologue: An Old Enemy Returns

_Parched Ocean_  
  
  
  
  
  
Choiler: Hello! My first fiction out of Anime. *breathes* It's my second fiction over all. Okay, I'm just another obsessed chick who loves Captain Jack Sparrow and Johnny Depp! (And of course Marik as well) He's just too sexy, to be just be classified as sexy. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Sparro…*cough* I mean Pirates of the Caribbean.   
  
Note: I'm going to use Canadian grammar, cause I'm Canadian (actually I was born in America ;_;)and it's based on British grammar.^^  
  
Note2: This going to be a bit shifty, cause I have to set everything in place. Hope you don't mind!  
  
__________________________   
  
Prologue: An Old Enemy returns   
  
__________________________  
  
  
  
The pirate dressed monkey crawled on top the gold chest. With its greedy eyes looked on the Aztec gold that had given him a curse that he was now free from. As if being forced, the ape quickly took grasp of one of the many jewels. He could feel the change of his body that he felt long ago.   
  
Jack hopped to the fallen pirate, Captain Barbossa, and tickled his face with the coin. Soon enough dropping the relic right on mark where the captain had been shot, right on top of his heart. A strange wave swept the cave, sending jolts down the monkey's spine and in Barabossa's.  
  
  
  
Few minutes passed, and Jack still stood beside the captain, who didn't lie on the ground, but stood triumphantly, as if being alive, which he now was. With his right hand he groped his chest. Without any grimace he pulled out the bullet an old foe had been saving for him. He threw away.  
  
"Thank you Jack. I feel much better alive again."  
  
_________________2 years later...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lieutenant Norrington straightened his gray wig, fastened his gold buttons and with his sturdy expression, began to exit his room. Just two days ago, the honoured man was requested to defend a colony in the 'Promised Land,' which lied over seas. New England they called the new territory and being the patriotic man he was, Norrington accepted his country's request.  
  
When he passed the door, he walked with the governor who stood there waiting, "Good morning sir, how is your lovely daughter, Elizabeth?" The soldier began.  
  
"She is fine, lieutenant." The aging man could see his grief. "You still care for her don't you?" He didn't answer. "You know Norrington, though I will try with all my power to convince my daughter to change her mind, you still have a lovely finance."   
  
"True, but I will hold my feelings for her if Elizabeth changes her mind for the better."  
  
"Of course, well here's is your lovely lady." Swann, with his hands, guided him to Norrington's future soul mate.  
  
"Good morning Governor," The girl bowed, "and you too, lieutenant." With her pale red lips she lightly smiled.  
  
"You look lovely today, Aaria." He gently lifted her gloved right arm and like a gentleman kissed it.   
  
Elizabeth and Will Turner stood side by side, waiting to greet him as well. He took one step to the left of Aaria and stood face to face with the woman he once and still loved. "You do too, my lady."   
  
"Hush sir, this is a day to honor your vow." Elizabeth replied.  
  
"No need for the flattery, my lady. A fair woman like you deserves everyman's attention." Elizabeth glanced at the girl beside her, she could see her jealousy. Norrington to note, "Just like my ever so beautiful finance. Have you met her?"  
  
"Of course, she is charming I can see. We have talked many times." The governor's daughter smiled at her, Aaria blushed.  
  
The lieutenant compared the two maidens as they stood beside each other. To Norrington, Elizabeth was more beautiful. Aaria's brownish-blonde hair was nice, but Turner's lady was much more enjoyable to see. About the same in height, Elizabeth seemed taller though, and was far more hygienic and sophisticated than his future wedded wife.  
  
He turned to the black smith. "And you Will Turner, well good day to you. Take care of Elizabeth for me."  
  
"I shall."  
  
"Well, I should be heading to the ceremony, now. I'll meet you all there."   
  
  
  
_________________  
  
  
  
"So to lieutenant Norrington, we wish you a safe trip across the grand ocean. You, sir will always be remembered as a brave man of honour, here in England." Applause swept through the dock. The soldiers saluted the departing leader as he headed towards the ship. He took his hat off his head when he passed Elizabeth and stopped when he saw Aaria.  
  
"My dear, I hope you forgive me for leaving. I will return." He was not too sincere, but he sounded as if he was.  
  
"If not, I will come to you." She said sternly. He nodded and began to leave his country, saying good bye with his heart.   
  
  
  
_________________6 months passed...  
  
  
  
"Oh why? Why did he have to leave me? Why hasn't he returned, it's been six months. I miss the man so much." Aaria wept on her bed as one of her maids comforted her.  
  
"Sir Norrington will return soon my lady, I'm sure of it. Do not worry. Here, you received this today from your grandfather in Sweden." She handed the large package to her depressed mistress.  
  
Aaria was British on her mother's side, her mother which passed away long ago because of coughing so often. Growing up in England along the filthy streets was harsh for ma. If not for her wealthy father, Aaria would have had to live like her mother did. She didn't understand though, they say that only a sin full person would get sick, but ma was a nice, gently lady. Her father was Swedish, a great man of honour, like Norrington. Died when a ship had attacked Port Royal two years ago, forcing Aaria to take the riches he had left behind.  
  
She slowly but anxiously opened the parcel. The half-Swede got hold of the letter first. It read;  
  
Dear grand daughter Aaria,  
  
My time on this Earth this is passing quickly, and soon I can write no more letters, this will be my last one. You've grown to be a fine young lady, you remind of your father a lot. A sound memory. Before I leave though I have something to give, something most only know it as a legend and pirates have only heard of.  
  
Our ancestors, Aaria, go all the way to the era where Vikings ruled the sea. They sailed everywhere, places not even the most daring pirate today would roam, land that Europe has only found today. Peter Masso Nimmiken, was a legendary leader of the greatest ship to be sailed by a Viking. The gold he found seemed infinite, but one treasure stood above the rest.  
  
The cup of Vile Blood. This treasure is the reason why curses lie on the greatest gold and silver of time. In it lies the cursed blood, which creates curses. They say that the blood was the massacre of the great being from the underground fire.  
  
Despite the horror that this cup brings, there is one benefit. Carved on the center of the cup is a shape of a star. Indented to fit one thing, the Silver Star. When this two relics become one, the dreaded curse that this blood creates converts. Giving it the power to undo any curse on a treasure bestowed by this vile water.  
  
Be careful, as you will be the last Nimmiken to hold such a jewel. A jewel that orginated before time, and which lies in a sapphire cave across the ocean. Take care of it, and let no one but you grasp it. For we are cursed with holding this artifact forever, anyone else shall suffer greatly and pay the penalty of improbable death.   
  
I wish you well to your life that is ahead you. I will always love you my grand daughter. Good bye Aaria, we shall meet in a another world.  
  
  
  
Aaria felt the star with her smooth palms as she read the last thing on the letter: From your Grandfather.  
  
  
  
  
  
Life had not been good to her. Her last blood was about to pass away and she was left with nothing but grief and this stone. Aaria hoped that this pendant would change her nonexistent luck. She dismissed her maid and on her bed she silently wept for a large portion of the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Elizabeth felt bad for Aaria. Not only did Norrington leave her, he may not even really love her. She had to tell someone.  
  
"Something the matter?" Miss Swann breathed out a sigh of relief. Will always knew when she wanted something.  
  
"I feel terrible for Aaria, finance of Norrington." She said it dramatically. "Not only has her future husband left, their love may be false."  
  
"Why do you worry so much?" The blacksmith didn't see why his lady would be so concerned for this.  
  
"I've met with her. She's too kind to be discarded."  
  
"Maybe Norrington does love her."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Well I hope you don't doubt our bond." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gently pulled Elizabeth closer.  
  
She smile arrogantly, "Never." Their lips closed in.   
  
The governor cleared his throat. "No fooling around till marriage. Understand." The couple exasperatingly let go of each other, disappointed obvious in their expression. "Come Elizabeth, it's late."  
  
She followed her father. Turning once more to say farewell to the boy who stood there alone. "Good bye."  
  
"Good bye!" Turner hollered. "Elizabeth." He whispered.  
  
  
  
Quite a distance from William, Elizabeth's father began to speak once more. "What do you see in him?"  
  
"Pardon." She wanted to clarify her father's question.  
  
"He's just a blacksmith. I must say Elizabeth, I am not too happy with your decision." He sounded serious.  
  
"William is sweet, brave and he knows when I want something. He's great father, and I want no one else." She said sternly, ready to oppose whatever her father said.  
  
"I still want you to consider Sir Norrington. His caliber is much higher than this fool boy you have chosen…" The governor was interrupted.  
  
"You're not forcing a nuptial are you?" The girl questioned with rage.  
  
He became angry at the disrespect his daughter gave him. "You will not talk to your father like that. And yes, I am highly considering it. I want my daughter to have the best."   
  
"You had better not think that I would want anyone but William Turner." With those words said, Elizabeth hastily walked passed her father.  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Now the legendary pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow, sailed high through the waving, but tamed ocean. No land in sight, no ship close by, no birds to feast on. Ever since the curse was broken, there seemed to be no other adventure in the sea, accept for the unpredictable ocean that the Black pearl had conquered countless time.   
  
The leader sighed, "No no no! You've got it all wrong, all of you. Listen carefully and follow your captain. "It's drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me, savvy? Now you." With his fingers Jack gestured for them to sing.  
  
"We're revils and black ship and reary bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Ho ho ha ha!" The crew laughed, too drunk to concentrate on anything.  
  
The captain shook his head.  
  
"C'mon Jack, you've gone a'most fifteen minutes without rum! Come join us." Gibbs offered as he lured pirate with his over filled mug, which spilled rum.  
  
"You're right, it's been far too long." Soon enough he was just as drunk as his crew if not more.  
  
The captain wished for some adventure, something to bring the life out of his life again. He needed it, with his crew getting drunk everyday, comsuming the rum he origianlly planned to have for himself. Maybe battle with another pirate ship, but he would easily crush them. Or maybe find a way to break the curse of Cortés's gold. Anything, he swore, that came up he will do.   
  
"Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!" They all sang like the drunkards they were, clashing their mugs as they gulped the vile drink; not knowing their ship sailed aimlessly in the sea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
________________  
  
Choiler: Well, I know it doesn't so great, but it will! I promise. Yes it is a Jack OC fic. Please review and I'll repay by reading your story. Thank you so much for reading and God bless you. Good day or night!  
  
I won't delete this story if I get one review, but I will continue only if I get three. Remember it's only the beginning...  
  
Thank you again!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
v Review below v 


	2. Chapter I: A Familiar Face

Parched Ocean  
  
Choiler: Thank you all reviewers. Most of my reviews have been from my anime fiction. I'm eased to learn that you're reading my Pirates of the Caribbean story! Now my thanks…  
  
Choiler: *Wipes tears* Thank you all! I can't believe I have five reviews!  
  
Fickle Sharpie: You're my first reviewer of this story! Thank you for the support!  
  
Nancy Nobody: Yup, I'm continuing, I have three reviews. I really appreciate your review, thanks. ^^  
  
Mariks Girl: Thank you! Your review was so heart warming, your story is good too.  
  
Kitty-Chan4: I'm so happy you review!!! THANK YOU!  
  
Mayya: Hey no problem, your story is great so far. I feel a lot of gratitude!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
Note: The prologue is over, the plot begins!  
  
Note2: It's really hard to capture Jack's persona on writing, I'm trying my best though.  
  
___________________________  
  
PART ONE: Sailing Sea  
  
  
  
~^~~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~~~^~  
  
Chapter I: A Familiar Face  
  
___________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Because of its tint, the Black Pearl couldn't be seen clearly in the dark harbour that Jack and his crew had embarked in. Their ship had ended up close to the shore of Port Royal. Realizing only today that no one steered the ship the night they were filling their carcasses with rum. "All right men, and lady." Anamaria glared him with her cold stare but then relaxed, "Since we're here anyway, go around quietly and get anything you desire. Then after y're done, meet me back at the tavern where we'll replenish our supply of my, I mean our rum." He waited for a sign of approval.  
  
His crew groaned and quickly left to their own respective directions. Jack did the same, striding away the way he does.  
  
  
  
__________________  
  
  
  
Aaria threw all her clothes and anything she needed in her thin blanket that would be a suitcase. She did in a fast pace, wanting no one to see her packing her belongings. Alas, she couldn't hide it for very long as one of her maids entered the room.  
  
"My lady, may I ask…"  
  
Aaria became exasperated, "Quiet, not so loud. I'm leaving, I'm going to find Norrington."  
  
The aging labourer gave a questioning glance, "But why? The governor promised his return."  
  
"He may have promised," She said while taking hold of the pendant given to her by the girl's grandfather, "but it has been far too long."   
  
"But…"  
  
"Hush. No need to get anxious. I have an aunt who lives over there as well; she has a large family. Mary, you have served me well. Take care of my father's home while I'm gone. Now good bye and do not worry about me." They held each other close as Aaria and old Mary had much history together. She had been taking care of the departing girl ever since she was a child. They were apart for few miserable years while in India, but Mary was like her mother who died when the hazel eyed lass was still very young. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I too ma'am. Now go, I'll make sure no one sees you." Aaria would have asked her to come, but she knew how Mary would respond, 'I'm too old for adventure.' She gave up asking years ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was dark outside, barely anything could be seen. Nonetheless Aaria walked in the filthy streets of Port Royal. She walked quietly on the rough surface of the road as she headed to the harbour. She heard someone walking towards her. 'Who could be awake at this hour?' She asked herself. Even so the fleeing lady continued to head in her direction. Step by step, she could feel them close in; the strides of the stranger became louder.   
  
She got a glimpse of the man. He was a rogue pirate, with dark lining underneath his dark brown eyes, somewhat familiar to her. His beaded strings of dark hair clashed as they produced 'chingy' sound. They both starred into each other's eyes as their brief moment together passed away. Both wondering if they knew each other from before.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jack noticed the woman's hazel eyes as he wondered,'That lass, I could have sworn I knew her from old. A wench could she be?' Jack thought as he went by the dirty-blonde girl.   
  
He proceeded to the tavern, closing in on the rum that would be his. He smiled at the thought. As he entered the brick saloon the pirate encountered unexpected friends. "Will! Elizabeth! G'day to ye," He tipped his dirty hat, "well good night rather."  
  
"Jack, it couldn't be." Will widened his eyes in surprise and enlightenment.  
  
"It is." He gallantly stood to show his friend he hadn't changed.  
  
The blacksmith's girl released a light chuckle; "It's rum isn't it."  
  
Jack shuddered back as if he was offended, "Do you 'eally…" He gave up his bluff, "Yes, it's the rum, I'm sorry." He paused to join his hands together. " Of course I am pleased to see you l'vebirds as well too. I see you have grown a fixation for rum, now we can finally celebrate. So tell me, why are ye here?" He asked as his crew began to crowd the humid room.  
  
"The Governor." Will began.  
  
Elizabeth continued, "My father, he still doesn't approve of my chose in companion. William Turner."  
  
"I see." Sparrow rubbed his braided beard. "So y're planning to flee - elope, are you?"  
  
Turner looked at his lady beside him, "Yes, elope to the promise land overseas."  
  
"You need a boat - ship." Jack added.  
  
"That we do."  
  
"You could…"  
  
Elizabeth interrupted, "It's quite all right Jack. We'll find our own adventurous way to get there."  
  
"Are you offending my ship?"  
  
"Of course not. It's just, I'm longing adventure?" She tried to come up with an excuse, knowing traveling with Jack was a bad idea.  
  
"You're offending my ship. It's y'ur loss." Jack said disappointed.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Well time to get me my rum. Till we meet again." He stood and proceeded to the bartender.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sparrow came face to face with the rugged server. "I want about all your rum. In fact, every last drop, savvy?"  
  
"May I ask how you going to pay the fee for all this." He laughed smugly.  
  
"How 'bout gold?"  
  
"You bluff. You have no gold."  
  
Jack snapped his fingers. Two powerful men on the Pearl's ship came carrying a chest of yellow stones. The shine almost blinded the bartender as they opened the chest. "Now what d'ye say, mate?"  
  
He looked up in shock, "Take everything you want."  
  
"Thank you, now men hurry!" Almost everyone in the tavern stood and took as many as they could. The merchant still starred at his new found richness. He dug his hand as they crew began to head out. With his rotting teeth he bit his gold. It wasn't hard. It wasn't gold. "Hey!" The man screamed as Jack headed out.  
  
"That's a sign to 'urry. Good bye and nice doing business with you." He bowed as he quickly exited the bar.  
  
"This isn't real gold!" The server was too late. "Pirates! I hate them." He looked at Will and Elizabeth, they turned away immediately.   
  
  
  
  
  
__________________  
  
  
  
The burly wood lady felt the black ship she noticed from far. It was large, intimidating, perhaps the ship that had been the talk the past years. It would get her to Norrington quickly. She had to find a way in. Aaria saw a ladder; she hurried to it. As she scanned the area to see if anyone was looking she climbed.  
  
The ship was filthy, but it didn't reek. No one was here, so the girl began to explore. Aaria yawned when she closed in to the cabinet. Quietly opening it to make sure she woke on one. It was isolated; it was a bedroom. The furniture tempted her; she was so tired. Sleep looked very appealing to her. "Could it hurt to? No I can't. I must hide."  
  
Before she left the room Aaria briefly sat on the bed. She gave out an envious sigh, then quickly got off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hurry, mates. C'mon! He might be after us." Jack rushed his crew to get on his ship. They climbed, one after the other. "Prepare to set sail men. We are off to sea once again!" Gibbs helped the few men who rolled in the anchor. Anamaria unfurled the sails. Soon enough they were on the ocean.   
  
Jack walked to his cabinet, to plan what he would do next.  
  
  
  
  
  
She heard men run from down the stairs. Aaria panicked, they looked like pirates. Step by step she quietly strolled back. Hoping eventually the darkness would hide her.  
  
"Quack! Intuda! Quack Intuda!" She squealed.  
  
"Uh! Bloody parrot." The green bird flew to his master, Cotton. All the attention was on her now.  
  
"Who 're ye, young missy?" One of them asked.  
  
"Um…I…"   
  
Gibbs ran to see what was going on, "What's all the racket?" He saw Aaria, "Who is this lass? A wench of our captain?" They laughed. "Most likely." The crew mumbled.  
  
Aaria became outraged, "Excuse me. You can't say that." They didn't listen. "Par…"  
  
Gibbs interrupted her, "Yes, yes, we know all about parley."  
  
She got confused, but the girl played along. "Parley. That's right." She had meant to say 'pardon,' but if this saved her life then so be it.  
  
"C'mon 'ere miss." He held her scrawny arms tight and pulled her harshly. Aaria kept quiet though. What had she gotten herself into?  
  
  
  
"Jack!" Gibbs knocked the door hard, "Jack! C'mon!"   
  
The hostage thought to herself, 'Jack. Why does that sound familiar?'  
  
"Jack! I have a guest for you!"  
  
The captain finally spoke, "Bring 'em in." He pushed her to the door. Aaria held her belongings tight. They all grinned at her, everyone but Anamaria. She walked slowly. The crew became impatient. The doorknob was in front of her, she leisurely twisted it.   
  
"Why ye taking so long?" One of them came and pushed her in.  
  
She shrieked in response. The girl managed to save her balance as she came face to face with the Captain, their nose almost brushing. The conversation didn't start quickly.   
  
"Close aren't we, love?" Jack was kind enough to point out.  
  
Aaria moved her head away when she realized how close they were. "Wait, haven't we met before?" She said as she straitened her creased gown.  
  
"We have?" He starred at her. "Yes! We have. Close to the harbour, I b'lieve."  
  
"I think we've seen each other before that." She grew suspicious.  
  
Suddenly, Jack remembered where he'd seen this girl before. It was back at in India, back at the East India Trading Company, back when he got endless supply of rum! 'Yes,' he thought, 'it is her, the girl I left.' Her appearance changed drastically. Her burly wood hair was frizzy but straight; back then it was wild and demeaning. Jack didn't want to remember how she looked from long ago, or he just couldn't, but her appearance for sure was not what it had been back then. "So…what brings ye 'ere?" He smiled nervously.  
  
"Answer my question." Aaria said it aggressively. "Wait, Jack Sparrow…hmm…Are you familiar with the East India Trading Company?" Memories came back to her. Aaria remembered how Sparrow had sold her to the owner of the company. Only when her father arrived to take her, was she saved from the harsh labour she received for those miserable years.  
  
He said it slowly, "No…"  
  
"It is you, you bastard! You left me there, all alone! You promised me you'd take me with you!"  
  
Jack acted confused, "Promise?"  
  
"Yes! The promise." They met when Jack was causing trouble, before he was even a 'full-time' pirate. He had all the idea and was prepared to become one, but he did not have a ship, yet.  
  
"Ah, yes. The promise that I broke." He laughed nervously.  
  
"Urg! You haven't changed at all. Except now you have become a captain of a ship. You agreed to teach the ways a pirate." Aaria always liked the idea of being a rebel, but she could never be one. She came from a noble family and would be shunned by the rest of her family, just like her aunt in New England did.   
  
"I did?"  
  
"You left me there. I hate you!"   
  
"Yes about that…" He had to think up of something, "I had every intention of coming back for you." He gave an insincere smile.  
  
Aaria responded quickly, "When I saw you on that black ship you said you would never return for me." She remembered, it was a ship very similar to this one. The Black Pearl they called it. She would never forget that day when Jack left her for slavery.  
  
"But I planned for your rescue countless times…unfortunately each time it failed because I never really attempted it." He said it unconfidently, "See." He showed her his paper on which he drew on going circles, "'ere is my latest plan. This loop right here, is you."  
  
"This isn't a very good plan." She was falling for it.   
  
"I'm not very good at mapping." He grinned joyously. Yes, he remembered this girl from his past. She was very gullible; he enjoyed that very much, easily fooled, but definitely not loose. One of the reasons it was easy to bamboozle her. How else could he have gotten on the Black Pearl?   
  
"That is no lie." As soon as Aaria finished Gibbs, from no where, barged into the room.  
  
"Ever'thing a'right Jack." The first mate was concerned.  
  
"Utterly all right."  
  
"Aye. Want us to dispose of this lass?" Jack looked at the frightened girl as she held her blanket-filled-effects even harder.  
  
He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to do that, "May be…"  
  
She interrupted, "Wait! I have a request that concerns your ship. An offer rather."  
  
"What kind of offer?" He grew curious.  
  
"Uh…I need to get to the promise land, as soon as possible."  
  
"Go on." Gibbs said.  
  
"In return I have a treasure you can't turn down. Have you heard of the Silver Star?"  
  
Jack looked at Gibbs, "The pendant who which the great Viking Nimmiken possessed."  
  
"That's right. Well he is my ancestor, and now I am the owner of that jewel." Hidden between a petticoat and her chest she pulled out the adornment. "Here it is."  
  
The two men gazed at the silver relic as it spun around slowly. Both thought it was only legend.  
  
Gibbs began, "Pardon us miss, I 'ave to discuss some things with me captain."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Discuss?" The captain said confused.  
  
"Jack it's bad 'nough that we have a girl on board. Our luck would be non-existing if we had two." He whispered to him.  
  
"Ah but I also have a way to counter this jinx, mate. You see, the crew of the ship that has the two lasses on board will have to agree the agreement that the one of them proposed. So in the end the crew the who did the agreeing will dispose of the proposing lady and get twice the amount of treasure."  
  
The first mate was convinced, "Aye Jack, how d'ye do it?"   
  
"The same way ye learn of these fallacies."   
  
"I see." He turned to Aaria. "What's yer name miss?"   
  
She replied quietly, "Aaria Nimmiken." 'That's her name!' Jack thought.  
  
"All right, me and me captain here has agreed to get you there. Under one condition though."  
  
Jack continued, "You must stay on this ship until we have gotten our part of the bargain, the treasure, savvy? Now do you have an accord?"   
  
She thought for awhile, "If that is the case, I get the one's pit." She pointed to the furniture.  
  
"The bed!?" He assured what he heard.  
  
"Yes, for leaving me there."  
  
"Aye," The rogue pirate said in frustration, "but I still get my share of it, savvy? Now do we have an accord?"  
  
"No! I don't trust you." How could she? Already placing her life with this man's hands before, which turned to be a bad decision, Aaria knew better than to trust him.  
  
"How about you get the hard wood and I get the padding. I'll sleep on the floor, what d'ye say to that?"  
  
"All right, we have an accord."  
  
"Aye, now get comfortable, love. You're part of the ship; you're going to work just like the rest of the crew."  
  
"That wasn't part of proposition." She said outraged.  
  
"That proposition was no exception to the code. Every crew member must serve in any ship that they are onboard in, unless they are hostages. You, young missy, are not a hostage."  
  
"But according to the code, I have to be a pirate to apply to it. I am not a pirate thanks to you, Sparrow. You told me this long ago."  
  
"A'right, love, here's my code. You're on my ship, you are a pirate."  
  
Gibbs thought about what his captain said, "That's a good code, Jack."  
  
"Excellent code, in fact."   
  
"I'm a pirate now?" She said dazzled.  
  
Jack answered mockingly, "Yah."  
  
"You do everything to make my life more miserable, don't you Jack?"  
  
"I have to admit, that is not my incentive, but it happens anyway." Jack sincerely confessed.  
  
Aaria threw her blanket on the floor and knotted the tie. She searched through it until she found it. "You dropped this the day you left me."   
  
It was his rifle. He wondered it had gone all these years. Barbossa gave him the pistol in which it eventually came back to take his life. This one though, was Jack's first and his favourite one.  
  
"I was looking for this."  
  
"I know how much it meant to you. I was thinking for destroying it." She looked around, "This vessel is quite large. I could never imagine it being a fast ship."  
  
He opened his arms, "Welcome onboard the Pearl, love."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Choiler: Yes! I am finally done.^^ Thank you to all my reviews, and now you get review another chapter! x_x. Till next time me friends!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
v Review Below v 


End file.
